Jurassic Park III (Hasbro)
The Jurassic Park III '''toy line, made by '''Hasbro, is based on the 2001 movie Jurassic Park III . Humans Dr. Alan Grant Alan Grant is posed as if he's running and lacks his trademark cowboy hat. Grant comes with a Dino-tame weapon that is essentially an oversized claw that can grab hatchlings or fend off the jaws of dinosaurs. Grant also comes with a red and black Velociraptor hatchling which is also posed in a running position. Alan Grant was repainted three times for Jurassic Park: Dinosaurs 2 and Jurassic Park 2K9, while his Dino-tame weapon was repainted three times for JPD2 and JP2k9. Meanwhile, Alan Grant's Velociraptor hatchling was repainted 9 times for CamoXtreme, Jurassic Park: Dinosaurs 2, Jurassic Park: Dinosaurs 3 and Jurassic Park 2K9. Dr. Alan Grant with Compies Alan Grant wears a white shirt with a brown vest and blue jeans and is equipped with a flamethrower. Two oversized Compsognathus are included in this set, with both being green in colour and both have different poses. With one being in an attack pose and the other being in a more neutral pose. The Compsognathus in an attack pose would be repainted once for Jurassic Park: Dinosaurs 3. Billy Brennan This figure resembles Billy Brennan quite a bit and features a hang glider which can be attached to Billy Brennan’s back and a notably more articulated left arm when compared to the usual Jurassic Park human. Billy Brennan comes with a Pteranodon hatchling which is heavily inspired by the adult Pterodactyls seen in the movie. Billy Brennan and his hanglider were repainted twice for Jurassic Park: Dinosaurs 2 and Jurassic Park 2K9. While the Pteranodon hatchling was only repainted once for JP2K9. Paul Kirby Paul Kirby stands in a walking pose, and is dressed in a red shirt. With dark green ripped pants, and a pair of black binoculars hanging over his shirt. Unlike the movie, Paul Kirby has no moustache. Paul Kirby is equipped with a rather mediocre net launcher and is accompanied by a gray and blue colored Stegosaurus hatchling. The Stegosaurus” hatchling itself would be repainted three times for ''CamoXtreme, Jurassic Park: Dinosaurs 2, and Jurassic Park: Dinosaurs 3. Amanda Kirby Amanda Kirby doesn’t really look like Tea Leoni, and looks more like Ellie Sattler. The figure has a Dino-tame weapon that can only fire and knock down hatchlings. The figure also has some extra detailing in the form of tears in her pants. This set also includes a fairly movie accurate Spinosaurus hatchling with a movie accurate brown paint job. The Spinosaurus hatchling itself would be repainted six times for CamoXtreme, Jurassic Park: Dinosaurs 2, Jurassic Park: Dinosaurs 3, and again for Jurassic Park 2K9. Eric Kirby Due to being a kid, Eric Kirby is notably smaller than the average Jurassic Park human, and is dressed in a red t-shirt and blue shorts. Eric Kirby also has a flashlight sculpted in his right hand and also has a backpack sculpted into his back. An Alpha Pteranodon hatchling is included in the set, and is designed to hold Eric with its claws, albeit rather poorly. The Alpha Pteranodon hatchling itself would be repainted once and used twice for Jurassic Park: Dinosaurs 3. Military General The “Military General” features claw marks from a Velociraptor on his shirt and is colored in green camoflauge. The Generals weapon is a missle launcher that shoots out an oar like missle that can hit small dinosaurs that have trouble standing down. The General also features a Tyrannosaurus hatchling, which is green and features feet supports to help it stand (although there is a varaint that lacks them). The Tyrannosaurus hatchling would be repainted a record breaking 14 times (counting variants), with it be repainted for CamoXtreme, Jurassic Park: Dinosaurs 2, Jurassic Park: Dinosaurs 3, and once more for Jurassic Park 2K9. While all the while, the Military General was repainted once for JPD2 with his Dino-tame weapon and once more without his Dino-tame weapon for JP2K9. Military Diver The “Military Diver” is fairly detailed, with him sporting some rips in his swim gear. This set also features an Aqua Spinosaurus hatchling, which is heavily inspired by the Spinosaurus seen in the movie. The Military Divers Dino-tame weapon is a tranq gun, which can be loaded and launched with a missle that can actually hit hatchlings with enough force to knock them over. The Military Diver and his Dino-tame weapon we’re repainted twice for Jurassic Park: Dinosaurs 2 and Jurassic Park 2K9. While the Aqua Spinosaurus hatchling was repainted four times for CamoXtreme, JPD2, and JP2K9. Dinosaurs Tyrannosaurus rex This Electronic Tyrannosaurus figure is fairly movie accurate with its paint job, and is a smaller version of the Electronic Ultra Tyrannosaurus rex. Pressing the button under the creatures neck makes it give out a movie accurate angry roar, while a button on the creatures dino damage wound makes it give a movie accurate sound as if it were in pain. This sculpt would be repainted four times for CamoXtreme, Jurassic Park: Dinosaurs 2, Jurassic Park: Dinosaurs 3, and Jurassic Park 2K9. Brachiosaurus Seeing as this is the first semi-large Brachiosaurus figure in all of Jurassic Park toy history. The fact this figure has a not so apealing paint job is a shame. Alas, pulling the figures front right leg will makes the figures tail whip, which will knock down most human figures and will also unleash an angry Brachiosaurus roar. This figure also has some uncoverable dino damage, which shows a mix of muscle and bone. A shriek of pain will be released if the button in the figures Dino Damage is pressed. The sound effect is actually the same sound effect as the Brachiosaurus in Jurassic Park when it sneezed on Lex Murphy. This figure was repainted once for Jurassic Park: Dinosaurs 2. Pteranodon This figure has the same attack feature as Tapejara - beak strike attack. It does the same thing, also unleashing the same sounds as Tapejara. It also has dino damage in the same place - the back. The damage shows muscle and back bone. Alpha Velociraptor This figure is fairly movie accurate with its paint job. It is size accurate when compared to human figures. Pressing a button makes it slash, knocking human figures down, also unleashing a sound. The sound is the attack screech from the films. This figure also has dino damage in the tail. The damage shows some muscle and tail bone. Pressing the bone it makes another sound. The sculpt will be repainted for the CamoExtreme toyline JPD 2 and 3 and the JP2K9 toyline. Spinosaurus This figure is the mascot of this toy line, having a movie accurate paint job. It is ridiculously small. Pressing the beast's neck makes it clutch hatchling and human figures, and also unleashes a sound that sounds like the JP3 Spinosaurus. Very movie accurate, he also has dino damage showing muscle and bone. Pressing a button unleashes a hissing sound. Triceratops This herbivore is one of the only of this toyline. It has poseable limbs. Pulling its head back makes it headbutt, knocking human figures down, and also unleashing a sound that sounds very much like an angry Triceratops. It also has dino damage showing muscle and bone. Pressing the bone unleashes another sound. It sounds more like a Brachiosaurus. The figure will be repainted for the JP2 and 2K9 toylines. Pack Raptor The Pack Raptor is 1 of 2 RE-AK ATAK Velociraptors released for the Jurassic Park /// ''toy line. This figure seems to resemble the male Sornaensis Raptors from the film. A repaint was planned for the ''Camo-Extreme ''wave 2 but was ultimately cancelled with the rest of wave 2. Aqua ''Spinosaurus This figure has a scar running through his eye and spine. Pressing its spine makes him slash, knocking down human figures and also unleashing a roar identical to the other Spinosaurus of this line. He has dino damage showing muscle and bone. Pressing a button unleashes another sound. It will be repainted and then cancelled for the CamoExtreme toyline. Tapejara This figure has an attack feature which is a striking beak, which can grab human figures and knock small dino figures down, it also unleashes a sound very. It also has sharp talons. It also has dino damage showing muscle and bone, also unleashing a sound like a bird. It will not be repainted. Alpha Pteranodon This figure is fairly movie accurate with its paint job. This figure has wing flapping action by pressing a button on its back, it makes a flapping noise. The two other sounds are the same as the smaller Pteranodon of this toyline. This creature has a biting action by pressing the crest it can grasp human figures. It also features dino damage on its back showing muscle and bone. Ultra Tyrannosaurus rex This figure is movie accurate with its paint job. Pulling the arm down makes it roar. It doesn't sound that much like a T.rex and it looks like the other T.rex but bigger. It can also bite, clamping human and small dinosaur figures. It also has dino damage from a Spinosaurus attack. The damage shows some muscle and bone. Pressing a button makes it unleash another roar. Animatronic Spinosaurus The sculpt is very movie accurate. Pressing a button on the neck under the skin makes it roar, sounding fairly movie accurate. The head also tilts down. The same feature can be activated by pressing the tail and the side, unfortunately the system gets broken easily. The figure has a biting action which can clamp human and small dinosaur figures and thrash them around by pulling the tail. The figure comes with dino damage, it is the same from the Tyrannosaurus as seen on the movie. On the neck there is muscle showing and on the side there is muscle and bone showing, it is a wound. Its arms are poseable. Dino Tracking Set This is a unique set of repaints that were only exclusive to Wal-mart. There is a repaint of the cyclops raptor, now in a JP3 raptor-like paint job. It still has a thrashing action and the scarring. Restraints to stop it slashing the Triceratops is back, with a JP3 Triceratops paint job. Pulling its leg back makes it headbutt, knocking down human figures. It has limb restraints to go on the legs with tracking tags as well. The tracker is a repaint of Harpoon Harrison. He has two nets - a bola launcher which can knock the raptor down, and 2 new green guns that fire missiles. The missiles can knock down small dino figures. Dilophosaurus Criticism of JP3 toys Many fans of the original series were disappointed with the JP/// toyline; the figures were under-scaled, the dinosaurs unproperly sized, the lack of usable vehicles, etc. The fixed-position characters also raised problems with playability. Poseable Dinosaurs Poseable Velociraptor A Velociraptor that is supposed to be poseable but not very flexible as its name implies. Poseable Spinosaurus A Spinosaurus that is supposed to be poseable but like the raptor not very flexible. Stalking Raptor A Velociraptor that reacts to sound, comes with a raptor skull whistle. Remote-Control Spinosaurus A remote-control Spinosaurus, it can walk, lift its head and roar and moves its eyes. Comes with an egg shaped remote control. Vehicles All Terrain Dino Trapper Air Heli-Sabre Marine Copter Raptor Motorcycle Pursuit Raptor Attack Playset External links *Jurassic Park 3 (Hasbro) at JPToys.com * Jurassic Collectables Category:Toy Line Category:Jurassic Park III Category:Hasbro